I Am Full Of Life
by ChloeKilljoy
Summary: Members of various bands  30STM, MCR, FOB and more  as teens/young adults
1. Original Storyline

_ Note from the Author: _ This is the original storyline and will not be continued (it was too similar to other fanfictions I'd written), however I though tI should upload it so you could see how it would have been going.

It was our first day in our new school. I held my brother's hand as we stood at the entrance gates, feeling scared, lost and isolated. I looked up at Shannon, and saw that he had a serious face, ready to take on the world. This made me feel stronger, and I subconsciously puffed up my chest to make myself feel bigger.

As we took our first step onto the unknown school grounds, the bullies smelt fresh meat.

Shannon was two school years older than me, so he was going into year 6, while I was stuck down in year 4. We stuck together by the bike shed for the first 10 minutes before we were let inside, and when the bell rang to signal the start of class we had to separate. I looked at him, bottom lip quivering, and he bent down and put his hands on my shoulders. "Jared, it'll be break time in 2 hours. And you're gonna be super busy making friends and learning to worry about me. Just go have fun, 'kay?" I nodded, knowing my voice would wobble if I said anything, and watched him walk away down the corridor to his class. When he disappeared, I turned and walked into my classroom, found the chair in a corner of the room and sat there quietly.

My first lesson was Math. I was good at math, so I just got on with my work quietly while the other kids around me screamed, threw paper at each other and climbed on the chairs, winding up Miss Lester. Soon a boy who looked a little older than me came up to me, and yelled "What're you doing?" I looked at him with round eyes. "My work, like Teacher said…" He snatched my workbook away, stood on the chair next to me so he towered over me and screamed "TEACHER'S PET! TEACHER'S PET!" and then ran around the class singing/screaming "Jared loves Miss Lester! Jared loves Miss Lester!" For the rest of the lesson I just sat in the corner of the room quietly, while the other kids ran riot and laughed at me.

Where are you, big brother?

I woke up with a small gasp. I sat up and rubbed my face, the last bursts of my dream flashing back at me. I hated it when I dreamt of my childhood, it was such a miserable time and I just wanted to forget it. But no, my subconscious had other ideas. As I sat there in bed my duvet fell off me, exposing my bare chest to the harsh, cold air. I ran a hand through my long black and red hair, brushing it out of my face as I contemplated my past. After a few minutes I got out of bed, goosebumps creeping all over my bare skin as the freezing air brushed against me. I got dressed, went to get breakfast and walked past that photo again. I sighed, counting the days since he had vanished. 7 months, to the day. I didn't do anything all day, I didn't have a job so i had nothing to prepare for.

Where are you, big brother?

After a few hours of lounging around and doing nothing I got a call. "DUDE you coming to our party tonight?" I sighed. "Ray, you know I'm not a party person…" "Yah but it's Frankie's 18th, and Gee wanted to throw a super awesome party for him, which won't be possible if his Jared isn't there with him." I hesitated, and Ray knew he had me. "RIGHT! I'll see you at the Way's place at 10!" And he hung up. I just stood there with the phone to my ear for a few seconds. I don't actually remember buying Mikey a birthday present, come to think of it. I had been too swallowed up with Shannon's disappearance to think about anything else.

A few hours later it was I had just enough time to grab Frankie's present before the party. I grabbed my car keys and drove to the store to buy him a load of beer or something; I knew he liked alchopops like WKD but he needed to learn there's more than one type of drink.

I got to the store, picked up a load of Stella, and went over to the checkouts. I was standing waiting for the tills to clear when a member of staff showed me to an empty till with a girl sitting looking bored. She saw me walking over to her, brushed her bubblegum-blue hair out of her eyes and said "You got some ID?" Shit. I put the beer down on the counter and searched my pockets. "Shit it's at home. " I looked at her. "Could you hold it for me? I'll only be a few minutes… Shit." I looked at my watch. "I'm gonna be late for the party, I'll just leave it, sorry." I was about to walk off when she said "No worries, I've seen you in college and I remember you from school, I know you're old enough. You're going to a party right?" "Yeah." "Someone's 18th?" I nodded. "Frank Iero, one of my best friends. Should be fun." She smiled at me. "Well, I would love to put this through for you, but it's 10pm and I'm about to leave." She grinned more and stood up, winking at me. I started laughing. "Alright, alright, if you can put it through for me, I'll bring you along." She laughed, let me buy it and said "Let me get changed into normal clothes, I'll be one minute. I'm Chloe by the way, and you're Jared right?" I nodded and she ran off through the staff area doors.

While I waited for her to change I thought about her, trying to remember her from school. I didn't remember anyone like her, but her face did remind me of something. I shrugged it off, and watched her coming out of the staff area wearing a long white shirt (which swayed behind her as she walked and showed off her curves), tight black skinny jeans, a baggy black hoodie and converse trainers that went half way up her calves and were as blue as her hair. She put her bag on her shoulder, and held up her hand as if to say "5 seconds", and ran off towards the booze aisle. A few seconds later I saw her walking towards the tills with a couple of bottles of coloured liquids. When she was done, we walked back to my car and I drove us to the Way house, pulling onto the drive at 10:13. I turned to Chloe and said "You know I'm gonna blame you for being late, right?" She laughed, grabbed her drinks and got out the car, running up the drive to the front door.


	2. Chapter One

The first thing I heard when I woke up was my phone screaming in my ear. I sighed and brushed my long black and red hair out of my face, sitting up in bed and stretching as whoever was calling me gave up. I looked at my phone, which flashed '5 missed calls; 2 Shannon, 2 Pete, 1 Tomo'

Just as I was getting out of bed and pulling on some clothes, my phone rang again, playing the Misfits song Astro Zombies at full blast. This time I answered and was immediately greeted with "Jared, where the fuck are you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" I glanced at my clock, which glowed '21:37' in the darkness of my bedroom. "Shit. Tomo, I'm sorry I'll be there as soon as I can!" "Yeah yeah, tell that to Pete, it's his freaking party. And don't forget the booze!" And he hung up on me.

As fast as I could, I threw on some clothes, grabbed my wallet, keys and hurled myself into my car to drive to the store. I picked up a load of beer, ran back to the car and drove to Pete's place. He was just throwing a random house party, and he would already have like a zillion different drinks there, so I don't get why he was being so annoying about this. As I pulled up outside his place, I saw Tomo standing in the doorway, glaring at me as I slowed and stopped. I got the crate of beer out of the back of my car, and ran up the path yelling "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I overslept and I got IDed at the store, but I'm only 5 minutes late!" He started laughing and said "Dude chill, we just wanted to make sure all the booze got here before all the guests." And he turned around and walked back inside. I sighed, shifted the crate which was resting on and digging into my hip, and followed him inside.

As soon as I walked in, Pete pulled his best angry expression for a whole 3 seconds before bursting into laughter. "Sorry Jared, but we needed those drinks!" I looked around the room, and saw that almost every surface had been covered with some sort of alcoholic drink, except for a small table in the corner of the room with some fizzy drinks for those who didn't want to get wasted. I laughed too. "Dude, you didn't need to worry about my drinks, it looks like it's gonna be a hell of a party! Uh, where do you want me to put this?" Pete came up to me, took the beer off me (he was scarily strong for such a short guy; the top of his head only just reached my shoulder), ripped open the box and started emptying the beer cans into a small bucket of ice.

Soon there was a constant stream of teens and young adults flowing through the door of Pete's house, whether Pete actually knew them or not didn't matter, there was plenty of drink to go around and everyone seemed to be having a good time. I was quite happily relaxing on the sofa with only my 2nd beer (I didn't like drinking too much, I turned into a total whore after like 6 drinks), chatting away with Pete's mate Joe and one of his mates, whose name I didn't remember. He had awesome hair though. It was the first thing I had noticed when I was checking him out (yeah, I'm bi, get over it), hair being a major thing for me. As I'd had a drink in me already, I kept staring at it in wonderment, as if it was drawing me, teasing me, whispering "Come on Jared, touch me, feel my soft, fluffy curls, feel how springy I am, go on, you know you want to…" The poor guy probably thought I was insane, just standing there staring at his afro. But soon enough we all started talking about random rubbish, and we found out he liked playing guitar like us, and that he was a member of a band that had got together less than a month ago. I asked if I could come along at some point, and then he said "Sure, I don't think anyone would mind. I think you'll get along with Gee and Mikey."

I looked at him with a look of disbelief on my face. "Gerard and Mikey?" He nodded. "Yeah, Gee and Mikes Way, why?" I snorted. "Those guys are idiots, always moping about, feeling sorry for each other. Ugh. They just piss me off. I mean everyone has problems, but not everyone gets depressed over everything…" I took a deep breath and relaxed. Those guys really did annoy me, but it's best not to start slagging them off to their friend. I looked at him, and he just had a passive expression on his face. "Sure, they're not the happiest of people all the time, but they've been through more shit than you think. You don't know them so you don't really have the right to judge." There was a small awkward pause. "But you should still come along to a practice. Who knows, you guys might get along better when you know each other a bit more." I nodded, having no intention of going now I knew _they_ were in his band.

As the night was drawing to a close, I was getting bored. Soon I began drinking more and more, forgetting my limits and losing count, and everything seemed to be a big blur. I noticed a guy standing in the corner alone, a beer in his hand, looking awkward and out of place. I stumble over to him and slur "Whassamatta wichoo?" He bursts into giggles, clearly as drunk as me, and tries to say "Nothing, I want to go home but I'm waiting on someone" but it just comes out as "nuffin, wanna go 'oome but waytinkon summon" which made me laugh for some reason. He was pretty cute from what I could tell; short black hair, quite tall and skinny, and he had striking facial features. His cheekbones were quite prominent, he had gorgeous curvy lips, which occasionally curled up in a one-sided smirk. I had a feeling I had seen him before, but couldn't quite place it. I was stood just staring at his lips, when he leaned forward and planted a small kiss on mine. When he pulled away, we both looked each other in the eye and then our lips met once again in a long and passionate kiss.


End file.
